


At Peace

by Not_Monday



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Monday/pseuds/Not_Monday





	At Peace

Killian’s POV

Killian rubbed his hand across his face as he stared through the window. So much, had changed in the past couple of years. When Emma had first come storming into his life untrusting and determined he had never imagined she would give him the life he had now. She had just been a tool for revenge; to achieve the closure he needed after Milah’s death. He had been consumed by a hatred for Rumpelstiltskin that was fueled by his grief but, that was all in the past now. Emma had come back into his life when he came to Storybrooke and she saved him. She saved him from his need for vengeance and disregard for those around him. Along the way she allowed him the chance to save her, to save her from her mistrust and stubborn independence. His thoughts were interrupted by a man standing next to him; his gaze was also fixed on the room behind the window.

 

“Which one is yours?” The stranger asked. Killian glanced back at him before pointing to the pink crib on the end, “That little girl on the end, Margaret Milah Jones” he whispered. He still couldn’t comprehend how much his life had turned around, that he had been blessed with this little girl. He thought of Emma, sleeping back in her hospital room with Henry by her side, and he knew if she was the queen of his heart than this little angel was sure to be his princess. After conversing with the man a while longer and finding out that his baby was the little boy in the crib behind Margaret’s, a nurse came out and asked if they would like to hold their children. Killian nodded hesitantly, no longer aware of the man standing next to him. He had held her briefly after she had been born before she had been whisked away by the nurses and he had been sent out to talk to the people in the waiting room.

He rubbed his face again as he waited for her to be brought out, thankful that he had left his hook in the room with Emma, he could not wait to hold her again and see her beautiful face staring up at him. Margaret let out a contented sigh as she was placed into his arms and he carried her back to Emma’s room. As he sat holding his daughter, his daughter, he watched Emma and Henry curled up on the bed. He couldn’t believe how much things had turned around; he had a family now, Emma, Henry, and Margaret. He allowed himself to smile, he was at peace.

Emma’s POV

Emma yawned as she woke up, glancing down she saw Henry lying next to her and pulled him closer. She rubbed her eyes and looked over to see Killian asleep in a chair holding their baby girl. She smiled happy to have her family together and happy. Henry was going to be a great big brother and Killian, Killian was going to be an amazing father. He loved with his whole heart and she knew their little girl would be daddy’s princess.

“Killian” she whispered, “Killian!” he jolted awake looking around before tightening his hold on Margaret. He smiled as his eyes landed on you. “You’re awake! How are you feeling?” he asked walking over. She smiled at his concern, “I’m fine. Can I hold her please?” He gently placed Margaret in her arms and sat on the edge of the bed next to them. “She’s perfect isn’t she?” He whispered, ” I can’t believe how far we’ve come.” he continued. Emma nodded smiling at the thought of their little family. “Time for a whole new adventure” She whispered as Margaret gripped one of her fingers and yawned.


End file.
